1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable locking cover for a shower or bath valve to prevent scalding, flooding or drowning of a child near the valve.
2. The Prior Art
It sometimes occurs that a child who is bathing in a bathtub may, through curiosity or inadvertence, turn on the hot water faucet and scald himself.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,714, to Darmstadt, discloses a bathtub cover to protect the fixtures and bathtub from damage, while the rest of the bathroom is constructed around it. The cover is not intended for use while bathing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,121, to Greto, discloses a removable protective cover for water fixtures, which encloses several fixtures on a shower or bathtub wall to prevent forcible contact with the fixtures during bathing. The cover is provided with hand holes for access to the fixtures for adjustment thereof. The cover does not provide for a locking mechanism to prevent accidental turning on of the hot water fixtures.